Gerald In Wonderland
by Jervis Tetch1234
Summary: Young Gerald Browne gets trapped in The Hatter's Wonderland filled with beautiful gardens, a massive manor house, and many girls all named Alice who live under the Hatter. Gerald must adapt to his new life as human cattle, or die.
1. Introduction

**Gerald in Wonderland**

**Introduction**

Asheville….My home….

My father, I was told, was a tall buff man with pale blue eyes, who could light up the room with roars of laughter. He died when I was three. I never knew my mother. I'm living in a rundown apartment building with my uncle, who hates me. He is an asshole, but I've learned to live with it. I go to school. I have a couple of friends; John, Lucas, and Ryan.

John is the youngest of the group. He's only fifteen, and he has light brown hair, and glasses with a tan-wire frame. He likes to wear suit jackets and jeans. He has dark eyes.

Lucas is a tall senior from Wisconsin. He moved down here with his parents, two years ago. He's the positive one, always making light of any bad situation. People love his crisp blonde hair and blue eyes.

And then, there's Ryan… He's….lonely. He usually goes to the library during lunch, while Lucas is making jokes or hitting on girls. I sometimes join him and we sit and chat alone, in the quiet. Sometimes we sit there in the silence and smile at each other; the smile saying, "Thank you." He came out to me. He tells me….that he loves me. I just sit there and smile, and maybe blush, while my heart says, "I love you, too."

He has jet black hair and emerald eyes. He has a million Nirvana shirts and loves wearing flannel. When I come over he sometimes put on a Mad Hatter costume and serves me tea. He's sweet in his own way. I'm telling you all this because this was my life before it happened, and now all I have is their memories.


	2. Meeting Alice

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alice**

The date was November 3, 1957. I was in chemistry and was watching the clock very closely, when I felt

"The Urge" coming on. "The Urge", is the urge to taste blood.

I sighed and fished through my binder for my agenda and filled it out:

11/3 14:22 R.R….I walked slowly to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Dieker looked up and smiled. I said:

"How are you?"

"I pretty good," she said, "Yourself?"

"Fine."

The response didn't arouse suspicion. She scrawled her initials out in the empty space and gave it back smiling again. Faking a smile, I took it and rushed out the door. I hurriedly walked down the hall to the door leading outside. Minutes later, I felt the sting as I sucked on the cut I had made. I pulled back panting. The emotion was absolutely thrilling. Then, suddenly, a voice asks

, "What are you doing?"

I hid my arm, and looked up. It was a blonde haired girl. She was stunning. Her hood was up.

"N-Nothing," I stood up. She suddenly pushed me against the wall. "You smell…wonderful…Your arm….."

My body hung loosely as she moved the covering away from my arm. She licked at my cuts and licked her lips.

"Pig blood…," she smiled.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm Alice. May I have more?"

"Yes."

You may be wondering why I'm allowing her to do this. This has been a fantasy of mine. But I expect blood back.

"May I have some of yours?"

She stopped and looked at me.

"No," her hand brushed my cheek. "I must go now," she walked away. "Wait!"

"Yes?" she stopped.

"Can you come back, tomorrow?"

"Sure," she smiled. "You'd better cut again."

"Why?"

"You don't want me to bite you."

And with that, she left me alone.


	3. Meeting Alice Again

**Chapter 2: Meeting Alice Again**

The next day, immediately when I got outside, I was tied up and thrown into a car.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I blurted out.

"Hello," the blindfold was removed.

"My name is Alice the Elder."

Before me was a short girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black dress.

"Did you bring something to cut with?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"We couldn't risk being seen in the light. Now, do I have to bite you or will you cut?"

I took out a soda can. She looked at it curiously and said, "Proceed."

I bent the can in half then tore it in two. From there, I ripped out a shard. The radio in my head played Chopin and I removed my sweater. I sat there shirtless and cut myself, the shard easily breaking skin. I leaned my head in to drink, but she grabbed me.

"I drink, you do not," she sucked on the bleeding line in my arm.

"So delightful," she purred.

She sucked more. I could hear her tongue licking over. Then she stopped.

"You are going to be ours. When the time comes," she stopped and smiled, "You will die."

I laughed aloud and said, "This is a joke, right?"

"No."

She said it quickly and coldly. So simple for her was it to say one little word that made my blood run cold. I thought, "A kidnapping."

I said:

"And if I refuse?"

She laughed and grinned, "Then, you'll be punished severely."

"How?"

"Your answer," she commanded impatiently. I noticed two marks on her neck. I….knew but I couldn't be sure at the same time.

"What are you, exactly?"

She slapped me. She growled,

"ANSWER ME, PIG!"

"Yes," I said without barked out, "Give me more."

I mechanically presented my arm. She fed off me for many minutes before stopping. She returned to her seat and motioned to the door. "Get out."

I opened the door and found myself in a massive garden.

It was filled with flowers I'd never seen before and tall grass and huge bells that were hard to call plants. Massive trees rose high into the heavens above, and it reminded me of how small I was to the rest of the world. The moonlight shown through the trees and lit up the opening with the help of fireflies, and I saw girls frolicking through the flowers. I saw the girl from before. Alice…Alice? Wasn't the other girl named, Alice? How odd…

A brown haired girl with pale blue eyes skipped up to me and asked the girl who was in the limo, "Can I bring him to Mistress?"

"Yes," she smiled and waved goodbye as the limo moved on down the road and into a forest. I waved back and the other girl took my hand. "Come with me."

"What's your name?" I asked even though I already knew. "Alice the Younger," she smiled and pulled me along. We came to a fork in the road, with two signs pointed two directions; to the left, "The Hatter," and to the right, "Sleeping Quarters." We went to the right and continued on.

After many minutes of walking, we came to another opening; this one being filled with small log cabins. There was a long table in the center of the circle of buildings and a girl sitting at the head of the table.

"Hello, slave," she said to me. "Go easy on him," Alice the Younger said.

"Why should I?" replied the woman.

"He's our human cattle."

"Oh…Bring him here."

She smiled at me. She called me, "Quite adorable. Show him to his room."

I blushed.

"Oh, well, maybe he can sleep in my room," to which I turned deep crimson. She just giggled.

"Take him away."

I was led past the circle of cabins and down an old dusty path. It led to an old shack. It opened and I walked into a dark room.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Get some sleep."

She smiled and left.

I laid on the bed my mind racing. So either I get used to this before I die, or I hate my existence. Who's this Hatter? Human cattle? This is my new life? A servant? I don't know if I'll enjoy this or not. I turned on my side and waited for the Mr. Sandman to give me a dream.


End file.
